


Three Sentences or Bust

by samslostshoe



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alien Invasion, Fake AH Crew, M/M, Pirates, Sirens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5661064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samslostshoe/pseuds/samslostshoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of three-sentence (and sometimes four) Achievement Hunter AU fics requested on <a href="http://redvsboohoo.tumblr.com/">my Tumblr.</a><br/>AUS so far: Fake AH Crew, Pirates and Sirens, Alien Invasion</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fleeing from the Cops

**Author's Note:**

> Possibly more to come?  
> Possibly not.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "freewood and fleeing from the cops in gta au"  
> \--Anonymous

Up close, gunshots sound a lot like fireworks, Ryan thinks--loud and exciting, colorful and celebratory. As they race through the streets, sirens blaring behind them, Ryan takes Gavin’s hand and laughs; with the wind in their hair and their hearts soaring, they celebrate together. Later, though, when they’re alone in a dark alley, Gavin lying on his back, eyes glazed, Ryan thinks that maybe gunshots aren’t much like fireworks--and their only color is red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This piece originally posted [here on Tumblr.](http://redvsboohoo.tumblr.com/post/136591696865/freewood-and-fleeing-from-the-cops-in-gta-au)


	2. Pirates and Sirens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Raywood pirates and sirens au"  
> \--Anonymous

Ray realizes it before the rest of them, as the first faint whine of the sirens’ call blows towards them on the ocean air, and he quickly covers his ears with his hands--this can’t be happening, they’re nowhere near siren territory. He shouts at the others to cover their ears as well, watching with horror as those who don’t dive overboard, including-- _No!--_ Ryan, one foot already on the side of the ship. Unthinkingly, Ray uncovers his ears and dives towards him, clapping his hands over Ryan’s ears instead, fighting desperately to ignore the pulling in his chest as the sirens’ refrain echoes all around them. Ryan’s eyes widen, and he closes his hands around Ray’s ears in turn; eyes locked, they stand facing each other, blocking out the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This piece originally posted [here on my Tumblr.](http://redvsboohoo.tumblr.com/post/136776482630/raywood-pirates-and-sirens-au)


	3. Aliens are Invading!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "raywood! aliens are invading!"  
> \--Anonymous

“ET phone home,” Ray jokes, jabbing his index finger at the new report playing on the TV-- _Extra-Terrestrials Land in Washington, DC--_ and opening his eyes as wide as possible. Glaring, but unable to stop a grin from spreading across his face, Ryan decides the best solution is simply to push his boyfriend off the couch. They laugh as Ray hits the floor, ignorant of the strange and uncertain future that awaits them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This piece originally posted [here on Tumblr.](http://redvsboohoo.tumblr.com/post/136591326540/raywood-aliens-are-invading)


End file.
